


Questions

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, MJandPeterarekinkylittleshits, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter doesn't know what is happening to him, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Peter talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter worries





	Questions

Peter wasn't being himself, Tony could notice that while they were working in the workshop, he was thinking about something else, something he was really worried about.  
His kid was in the first year at MIT he came home on weekends, one weekend to his Aunt May's house and the other two on where she was working he came back to the tower to be with his parents (Not really his parents) and his sister in all the ways that mattered so he could understand that he was nervous and anxious about exams but it wasn't that.  
Call it parent senses but he could notice.  
So when Peter messed up in something he did a billion times he asked.

-Okay kid, what is up with you this week? You're in another universe- Tony said fixing some pieces of Natasha's new suit

-What do you mean dad? I'm totally fine

-You totally aren't- Tony said- You always sing with Morgan while you watched Frozen and today you didn't, You always help mom to make dinner and last night you almost cut your finger, so something is up with you, tell me

Peter seemed to think if he should tell him or not, but then he sat down at one of the stools and red color flushed to his cheeks

-It's a...sensitive subject- Peter said, and when he looked up Tony could see how grow up he looked, his brown curls setting messy in the top of his head, brown eyes sparkling at him and he was so much taller than when he came back from the Europe trip two years ago

-Go on son- Tony said also sitting up

-It's about MJ and me- Peter said, eyes on the ground almost seeming embarrassed- You know...Sex 

-Oh- Tony said- You...Are you...

-Oh, no no- Peter said- I'm not a virgin if you are asking that, we have been doing it for a while

-Then what is the problem? You are being safe right? Yo didn't get her pregnant,did you? 

-What? Of course not dad please- Peter said- This is difficult for me so stop interrupting 

-I'm sorry I'm sorry, continue please

-So, lately she is asking me to... Go a little harder- Peter said, his face going all red- You know um...like rough- Tony nodded- But I'm so afraid to hurt her, You know super strength and all of that, I'm worried I'm going to lose control.

-Oh kid- Tony said approaching the kid and hugging him- Pete you are not going to hurt her

-How do you know?

-Because I know you, and the fact that you even are so worried about this proves it, You are not going to hurt her

-I'm not so sure about it 

-I am, but anyways, have you talked about this with MJ? - Tony said 

-No- Peter said- Yesterday night I just told her I was to tired, but I can't keep making excuses 

-Kid you have to talk to her about this, an important question- Tony said- Do you want to do it?

-Of course I want- Peter said instantly- I'm just to scared I'm going to lose control, I tend to in bed 

-Have you hurt her?- Tony asked

-Never- Peter said 

-Then you are not going to do it because you are going to go "rough" on her, plus you have your Peter tingle if you hurt her you are going to sense it 

-First of all stop calling it the Peter tingle, second of all that's not how it works, my senses are not going to go off with my girlfriend- Peter clarified 

-Well then talk to her, or try it- Tony say- You'll never knew if you never try

******

Next weekend Peter seemed so much happy while working with him, Tony was happy for him, happy he could help his kid.

-Ready to try your suit?- Tony asked

-So ready- Peter said taking of his shirt- New webs, new repulsors, an improved Karen...

-Kid what happened to your back?- Tony said worried, when he saw the long scratches in Peter's back- How is that no healed yet? 

-Oh, ummmm It's not healed because it's from last night- Peter said, his cheeks turning bright red- Turns out I didn't hurt MJ

-But she hurt you? How is that any better

-Oh, no emmm dad I...- Peter said- We like it like that 

-Ohh..... Okay I don't need to hear everything else


End file.
